1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particular to an electrical connector assembly having a jumper device.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW Pat. No. 239606 discloses a conventional jumper device including an insulating base and a jumper contact mounted therein. The jumper device is used temporarily to complete a circuit or to bypass a break in a circuit. That is to say, when an electronic device is needed to accomplish above mentioned function, the jumper device is brought out and assembled onto a corresponding component of the electronic device. If there is no such need, the jumper device will be picked up from the electronic device. Under this condition, the jumper device is used as a spare accessory and may be lost during the usage especially the jumper device is too small. Hence, an electrical connector assembly which can solve the problem is needed.